HC Gogmazios
|ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = BannedLagiacrus }} The HC Gogmazios is a HC Variant of the Gogmazios created by BannedLagiacrus. Explanation A Gogmazios that has survived many battles against towns. Aesthetic Differences Ballista in right eye, cannon balls and ballistae attached to back, lack of Dragonator on back, gunpowder spilling from mouth, and two large holes in chest. Attacks and Moves HC Gogmazios shares the same attacks as the Gogmazios. Phase 1 Dormant: Now when hunters start the hunt, Gogmazios won't be in the area but a large puddle of black ooze will be at the center of the area. When hunters get close to this ooze, HC Gogmazios will erupt from the ground and roar into the air loudly. If hunters are under the ooze, than they'll lose a lot of health the moment Gogmazios comes out of the ground. Gunpowder Trail: Now, as hunters fight it, gunpowder will constantly fall from its mouth. This gunpowder will be left on the ground as a trail, that can be ignited with any of Gogmazios' fire-based attacks. The gunpowder can easily catch hunters off guard if they don't pay attention. Screw Dragonators!: Now if a Dragonator is used on Gogmazios, it'll actually react to it by using its wing claws to stop the equipment in its tracks. HC Gogmazios will do this only when it is facing the Dragonator, no matter if it is standing or not. However, if its back is turned, or it is down on the ground, than a Dragonator can be used on it normally. No More Dragonators!: If HC Gogmazios is able to counter the Dragonator three times, than it'll perform this move. HC Gogmazios will duck down and bite the side of the Dragonator's spear before pulling the spear out. After pulling out the spear, it'll throw the spear behind it to damage any hunters near its back. Now only one Dragonator spear remains, leaving only to half the damage. If the last spear misses three times, than HC Gogmazios will rip that spear out too, leaving hunters with no Dragonator to use. Triple Fire Beam: It'll look at one hunter before breathing a beam than turning its head towards another hunter and repeating the attack. The third hunter it looks at will get the beam and blobs of tar throw at them before body slams froward. Old Battles: Now as hunters fight it, not only tar will off its body but cannon balls and ballistae will as well. The explosions of the cannon balls will send hunters flying backwards like the Small Barrel Bombs while the ballistae will cause poke damage each time they hit a hunter. Triple Claw Swipe: HC Gogmazios will swipe its claws across the ground three times while walking forward, causing Fireblight. Sludge: Now when Gogmazios wing claws are broken, substances will begin to drip from the wounded parts. On the right wing, extremely Deadly Poison will drip from the wing. On the left wing, a sleepy substance will drip from the wing. Now its wings can cause either Deadly Poison or Sleep depending on the wing. Oil Blockage: HC Gogmazios will breath a stream of tar at the Demolisher or one of the cannon tracks in the Battlequaters, blocking a path that can be used or stopping the Demolisher from being used. If a hunter tries using the Demolisher while its covered in tar, the Demolisher will implode, completely destroying the special weapon. Phase 2 Digging For Black Gold: HC Gogmazios will begin to use its front claws to dig into the ground violently. As it digs, tar will erupt from the ground in front of it, sending blobs of tar at hunters around it. If hunters are under the tar geyser, than the tar will deal great amounts of damage. Battletorn Tail: If HC Gogmazios tail is cut in this Phase than something unusual will happen. HC Gogmazios' tail will actually explode constantly once cut off at this phase, every few seconds. This makes the tail a new threat on its own. Bubbling Tar: Similar to Shagaru Magala's spheres in Rage Mode, HC Gogmazios will begin to spawn bubbling spheres of tar in the area as it fights in Phase 2. This means that hunters will have to be careful where they stand at in battle. Tar Explosion: HC Gogmazios' mouth will bubble with tar as it places a large tar bubble on the ground that explodes in front of it three times forward like Shagaru Magala's attack. This attack causes Fireblight. Black Gold Stomps: It will stomp its wing claws into the ground and use its front legs to stomp, causing tar to erupt around its body to entangle hunters. Rabid Gunpowder Rampage: HC Gogmazios will shake its head violently around like a Bulldrome, sending bits of gunpowder everywhere, before turning around shaking around more gunpowder. When its done shaking its head, HC Gogmazios will quickly jump up and breath a beam of fire for a brief second, igniting the gunpowder, as it lands. Turning Tar Explosion: It will turn around like Chaotic Gore Magala before breathing a wave of fire at hunters that were behind it. Knocked Down Body Slams: Now when HC Gogmazios is knocked down, it'll briefly get up and slam itself back down for self defense, at least two times, making it harder to do damage to it. Oil Spill: HC Gogmazios will spread its wings, fly into the air, and breath tar on the ground below it. The tar will spread to the center of the Battlequaters, including one of the ledges, before HC Gogmazios breaths a fire beam on the tar. This ignites all the tar at once, making one large fiery sphere that can cover nearly the whole area in one explosion. This attack can easily instant kill hunters with little problems. Notes *The idea for HC Gogmazios came from it raiding and destroying settlements for gunpowder. *HC Gogmazios is one of the few HC Elder Dragons BannedLagiacrus has made. **The others are HC Kirin, HC Oroshi Kirin, HC Gore Magala, HC Nakarkos, and HC Shah Dalamadur. *The two holes on its chest come from a Dragonator. *This Gogmazios has survived many battles and continues to survive battles. Category:Monster Creation Category:Elder Dragon Category:Hard Core Category:Giant Monster Category:7 Star Level Monster Category:Fire Element Monster Category:Tarred Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Sleep Monster Category:Deadly Poison Monster Category:BannedLagiacrus